


While I'm Gone

by Fabrisse



Series: Vienna [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's going away for the summer, but wants something to remember Kurt by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cactus

He might have sung about toys in the drawer, but, honestly, it really wasn't an easy subject to broach.

Blaine's parents were unhappy about his relationship with Kurt. Mister Anderson didn't do much more than sneer in Kurt's general direction, and his mother, his warm and loving mother, turned into a cactus whenever Kurt's name came up. If Kurt was actually in the room, she'd leave it. He'd always thought his father was the homophobic one. Instead, Blaine's found out the hard way that "Hey, son, if we build a car together maybe you'll turn straight" is actually the more balanced of his parents when it comes to the reality of his being in love with another boy.

He's not being allowed to stay in Lima this summer. They've sweetened the deal, a month in Vienna at a conservatory where he can practice his music -- their music, classical music -- and improve his German and a two week stay with his grandmother in Berlin to make certain his accent wasn't too Austrian. The fact that these plans only came up _after_ he'd told them he had a summer job at Hummel's Tire and Lube, after they'd met Kurt, told Blaine everything he needed to know.

Kurt, of all people, had been the one who'd convinced him not to walk out of his parents' house with the clothes on his back.

"It's only another year before you graduate," he'd said. "I'll miss you over the summer, but we'll Skype and write and email. The course they're offering you will help us eventually get away from Ohio for good, away from them. So take it. It will give us a better shot at our future."

And it was as simple as Kurt saying "our future" with the firm conviction that there would be one -- a long one -- for them together that had led him to walk back down the stairs and agree to their plans. He'd also told them that he was taking Kurt to the prom.

***   
There were two weeks between the end of Dalton and Blaine's flight to Vienna. Three weeks between the end of McKinley's year and Blaine's flight. Kurt worked the early shift, and met Blaine right after school for that week, and Blaine came to the tire shop every day at noon and brought Kurt lunch the week afterward.

"So. I'm going to miss you." Blaine lowered his voice and made certain no one could overhear them. "I'm going to miss having sex with you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I know. And I'm certain those decadent Austrian men are going to look at you lustfully. You'll be gone six weeks. If you meet someone attractive, just, you know, tell me about it. We can weather anything as long as we're honest."

"No, Kurt, that's not what I meant. I just… Are your parents still going away this weekend?"

"Yes." Burt and Carole were going to Chicago for a convention of independent businesses and going up two days early as a belated honeymoon. "They laid out the rules last night, but didn't say we couldn't have sleep overs. That might change before they leave tomorrow."

"And if it doesn't?" Blaine's voice was low and Kurt shivered a little to hear it.

"Then you can stay on Friday and Saturday night. I talked to Finn and Quinn's schedule is such that Sunday and Monday are better for her. I mean, if you want to spend the night with me?"

Blaine blushed. "I do. I have an idea, and it's a little bit kinky, but if Finn's not around all weekend."

"He'll be around, but he'll give us our space. We've already discussed how useful the earphones on our iPods can be. And I was serious too, six weeks is a long time. If you … "

Blaine stopped his mouth with a kiss. "I don't want anyone else. If you think you need someone else while I'm gone," he took a deep breath and continued, "I'd rather you didn't, but if you do, I'd understand."

"No, Blaine. I … You, you like sex so much, that I thought maybe you'd need someone while you were in Europe. And I know there'll be guys after you because, look at you." Kurt gave Blaine a once over and licked his lips.

Blaine grinned. "I hate to break it to you, Angel, but I'm not the pretty one in this relationship." He was gratified to see Kurt blush.

***   
Finn greeted Blaine at the door and said, "Kurt's not home yet. He's opening up and closing out the shop while Burt and Mom are in Chicago. I told him I'd take care of dinner. Think McDonald's will be all right?"

"No. There is no excuse Kurt will accept for McDonald's."

Finn's face fell. "Then I don't know what to do. Burt won't let me fire up the grill without him here."

"Rotisserie chicken from the grocery store. Buy some of that pre-chopped broccoli-slaw and some red potatoes and I'll make the side salads to go with it. Get some vanilla ice milk and stop at the produce stand for fresh peaches, and I'll bet that counts for a good summer meal."

"If I get tomatoes, can you make a salad from them, too? 'Cause I know Kurt loves tomatoes."

Blaine smiled and said, "Get going. Tomatoes just need to be sliced." He watched Finn go and went back out to his car to get the other bag he needed to take to Kurt's room.

***   
Dinner went well. Kurt was thrilled with the light lemon-poppy seed dressing on the coleslaw, had seconds on the sliced tomatoes, and even asked Blaine for the recipe he used for the potato salad. When they'd finished their desserts, Kurt offered to do dishes if Finn wanted to head over to Puck's early.

It only took a minute for Finn to get the hint. "Yeah. That would be great, bro, and, er, Puck said I could stay over at his house tonight, so, uh, don't expect me back."

Kurt smiled warmly at Finn. "You are the best step-brother ever, which is why I'll forgive you for calling me 'bro.' Again."

Finn grinned back. "I know you secretly like it. You'd have short-sheeted my bed by now, if you didn't." He picked up his keys and headed out.

Kurt sighed. "He doesn't understand that I can't treat good quality linens like that."

Blaine laughed. "Do we have to do dishes?"

"Yes. But it will only take a minute."

Kurt was as good as his word. He got the few leftovers into containers quickly while Blaine loaded the dishwasher. Ten minutes later they were kissing on the stairs wending their slow way up to Kurt's room.

They got through the door and Blaine felt Kurt's hands on his shoulders, ready to push him down to the bed. He loved it, never knew whether Kurt would give him a fast and filthy blow job or take the time to loosen him up and fuck him deeply. Blaine moaned when Kurt's teeth caught his earlobe and then squawked when everything stopped.

Kurt was staring at the bed.

Blaine turned around and blushed. "I forgot that I'd left that bag there," he said.

"I suddenly remembered the word 'kinky.' It's too small to hold a whip, right, but there could be fuzzy handcuffs?"

"I'm going to have to remember where your mind goes when I mention kink. No. There are no fuzzy or unfuzzy handcuffs. It's more… look, I'm serious when I say I'll miss you, and I don't want to miss you, so," he handed Kurt the bag and let him see what was inside.

"Make your own dildo kits. And there's even an optional vibrator." Kurt's eyes were wide. "Kinky is right."

"We don't have to, I mean… I don't want someone else. I want you. So I thought that I could take this with me to Vienna, fuck myself with it, or dream that I'm sucking you or… "

Kurt's lips crashed down on his, and they both fell to the bed grinding into the harsh kiss. "That's the hottest thing I've ever heard. The other one is for me, right? So I can have one of your cock to play with while you're gone?"

"They recommended two in case the first kit didn't turn out, but, yeah, if you really want one of me…" Blaine was flustered by the dark look in Kurt's eyes.

"I'm very good with crafts. We won't mess up either of them." He read the box more closely. "There are color options. Cool. It takes twenty-four hours for the silicone to set." He leaned over and whispered, "That means before the weekend is over, you're going to have me in your mouth and your ass at the same time."

"Oh." Blaine's eyes went wide.

"I want to make really sure you don't forget me while you're away."

Blaine reached his hand behind Kurt's neck and pulled him close. "Trust me, Angel, you're impossible to forget."


	2. Sanctum

It wouldn't be fair to say they'd spent the whole weekend in bed. Kurt had gotten up to open the shop and cover the first two hours, and he'd done another two hour shift at the end of the day to close up. Between the two shifts, they'd met up with Mercedes, Rachel, Artie, Brittany, Tina, and Mike at the mall and gone to see a stupid summer blockbuster. They'd gone to the mall in separate cars which meant that after Kurt left, Blaine had been able to wander off on his own. He stopped at the ATM for cash, found the shop he needed, and went in to make a couple of purchases.

When Kurt came home for the evening, he'd stopped at the produce stand and the local fish market. He'd fixed trout for dinner and made a fresh cucumber salad to go with the previous night's leftover potato salad. It was delicious, and Blaine loved that it was just the two of them in the house.

It was still early when they finished dinner, but they went up to Kurt's room, hand-in-hand.

"It's still too early to open them, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded. "What time is your flight?"

"Noon on Tuesday. I have a two hour layover at Dulles and then non-stop to Vienna. It's an overnight flight."

"How long can I keep you tomorrow?"

"I have to be home for Sunday dinner at four. We go to Evensong in the summer and eat first." Blaine went over to Kurt's closet and pulled out what he'd bought earlier.

Kurt looked in the bag and laughed. "Fuzzy handcuffs. And?"

"A paddle. The lady behind the counter said it was an easy one to start with. Apparently crops and stuff take more skill." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're more you when you're in charge. I like it."

"So you want to wear the handcuffs?"

Blaine nodded, holding his breath. "And I want you to paddle me. Maybe I'll hate it, but just the idea that I'll feel you while I'm sitting on that plane is a real turn on for me."

Kurt's voice was low and a little breathy. "When you put it like that…" He thought for a moment. "Finn called me earlier to say the guys were getting together tonight, and he'd probably stay the night at Puck's again. I need to think about the paddle. Too many people have hurt me, physically, for that to be the first place my brain goes for turn-ons. But, if I can, I will, and if not, then maybe it can be a treat for you when you're back from Vienna?"

"Would it be easier if it was your hands, spanking me?"

Kurt blushed. "Maybe. The handcuffs, though," he pulled them out of the bag and said, "Take off your clothes and lie down on the bed."

Blaine's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. "Sit down at your vanity?"

Kurt sat on the stool, and held Blaine's eyes as he performed a little strip tease. They were both giggling by the time he'd wiggled his ass and looked over his shoulder at Kurt.

"Do you want me face up or face down?"

"I want to look in your eyes. Face up. Hands over your head." His headboard didn't have any slats they could use, but Kurt liked the image of Blaine all stretched out for him. "I want you to hold still for me, all right?"

Blaine nodded solemnly, pupils already wide with desire.

"Open your legs."

Blaine spread them wide and smiled as Kurt got his own clothes off and stretched over him. There was a long slow kiss, and then Kurt smiled teasingly and went down to the foot of the bed.

He worked his way up from Blaine's feet with his lips and tongue, alternating sides, sucking little marks into the soft skin of his inner thighs. He flicked his tongue over Blaine's balls for a moment and pressed his thumb into the spot behind them that always made his boyfriend writhe in pleasure. Kurt pushed up, and leaned over Blaine's torso, rubbing his cheek against the hair on his chest, sighing in pleasure at the sensation.

"Oh, god, Angel, fuck me please?"

Kurt knelt between his legs and stroked Blaine's forehead. "I have two questions. The first is can you take me twice tonight?"

"Yes. I love it when you fuck me. Next question?"

"In all the kink you think about, have you ever considered bareback?"

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Yes. God, yes."

Kurt reached for a pillow and used it to cant Blaine's hips. He got off the bed and fetched a couple of old towels to protect his bedding and made certain the lube was handy. He had to tug on his balls to pull himself back from the edge when he looked back at Blaine stretched out and willing.

He flicked his tongue over Blaine's nipples quickly, and lapped at the pool of precum on his abs. Kurt thought about sucking at his cock a little, but knew that if he started he'd keep going until he had a mouthful of warm, bitter come. He planted a kiss just at the base as a promise for later, and pushed one of Blaine's legs up to his chest. His lubed finger slid in a little and he began to prepare his lover. He loved to watch Blaine as he was prepped. It wasn't just the sighs and moans that his fingers evoked; it was the broken way his head lolled back as Kurt struck his prostate and the depth of pleasure that was reflected in his eyes.

Three fingers and more lube, and it wasn't just moans and sighs anymore. Blaine was begging for his cock. Kurt knelt over his chest and painted his lips with precum, pulling back when Blaine tried to take Kurt's cock into his mouth.

He warmed some lube in his hands before slicking it over his cock. "Ready?"

Blaine rolled his knees up to his chest. "Always."

Kurt smiled and guided himself into Blaine. This was far from their first time, but Kurt hadn't been prepared for how much more intense it felt without a condom. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's hips and tried to push him in faster. Kurt laughed and licked his nose before swooping down for a soul-deep kiss. He was lodged as deep as he could go before he broke the kiss and he savored the little broken noise Blaine made when it ended. He pressed up on his hands and began to slide inside the tight warmth. A gasp from Blaine let him know when he'd found the best angle, and Kurt claimed another messy kiss as he drove in, hitting the spot that made Blaine babble against his lips.

Neither of them was going to last long. Kurt adjusted one of Blaine's legs so that he could roll his hips more freely, and Blaine panted as the sweat broke out on his body. Kurt leaned in, kissing random spots, rocking in a beautiful rhythm. "Put your arms around me," he said, and Blaine slid his cuffed hands over Kurt's head, wrapping around his shoulders.

"Feels so good, Angel. Feels so damn good." His fingers trailed down as far as they could go, tracing the slick sweat on Kurt's spine.

Kurt snaked a hand between them, wrapping it around Blaine's cock. A few quick tugs and Blaine's legs went rigid as he came hard. Kurt felt it all through his body and his back arched as he spurted deep inside Blaine's body.

He collapsed against Blaine's chest for a moment, kissing his neck, teasing his clavicle with his teeth before he eased himself out. He went to the other room and got a damp washcloth and a fluffier towel to clean his boyfriend off. He undid the handcuffs, and Blaine surged against him in a heartfelt kiss.

"Want to shower with me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded stupidly, but ten minutes later, they were clean and dry and cuddling in Kurt's bed.

"When we wake up, our craft project will be done."

"That's what you meant when you asked if I could take you twice."

Kurt grinned and pulled him close. "I have a promise to keep."

***  
Blaine woke him with gentle kisses to his chest.

Kurt checked the clock and smiled. "Twenty-four hours."

"The best part is, I got to spend most of them with you."

"You really are a hopeless romantic."

"Hope _ **ful**_ romantic. Very hopeful since you've been part of my life."

Kurt flipped him back and kissed him lazily. "We could go back to sleep. I really like it when we can sleep beside each other."

"Me, too." Blaine sighed. "I know it's childish, but part of me still wants to throw a tantrum and not go."

"Hmm. I admit that I've had a few moments where I wish I hadn't talked you into acquiescing. But I really believe it's the right thing. Plus, I'm a little envious."

Blaine kissed his neck. "I wish you could come, too. I have fantasies about Eurrailing with you when we're in college. I can see you in Paris or Brussels just soaking up the atmosphere, loving the food."

"So, I expect at least one picture post card a week. We'll need to set up a Skype schedule since there's a seven hour time difference. And I love you. I've loved you since before the first time we kissed, and I wanted to tell you before you went away."

"I love you, too. And I will email you on Thursday as soon as I have my class schedule, and we can set up the Skype schedule then."

They started kissing again, savoring each breath they shared. Finally, Blaine said, "I really, want to see if those things came out all right."

Kurt giggled. "You bought handcuffs, a paddle, and _two_ do-it-yourself dildo kits, and you can't even say 'dildo?'"

Blaine laughed with him. "Yeah, it's a little silly, and you're going to have to help me find a way to wrap it in my luggage."

"Socks. And don't put the batteries in the vibrator, carry them separately in your carryon luggage," he said as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

They opened the molds and stared.

Blaine said, "Wow, yours looks perfect." He hefted it in his hand. "It feels like you, too."

"I didn't realize I had so many veins."

"How do you think I know the right places to lick? I just follow the pattern." He held the toy up to his tongue and pretended to lick it.

"I see. And for the record, your cock is a much prettier color than this, but the rest of it is really like you."

"I'll need to take the notes on how to sterilize it with me. And polyurethane condoms."

"Why polyurethane?"

"They taste better. I know I'm going to miss sucking you." Blaine looked up at him. "I want to suck you now. The real you."

"And use the fake me to fuck you? Or would that be too much?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shivered with pleasure. "Not too much at all."

The angles proved a little awkward at first until they lay down together in a sixty-nine position. Kurt felt a bit silly putting a condom on a replica of his own penis and lubing it up, but, after prepping Blaine a second time, he slid the dildo into place as he took Blaine's cock into his mouth.

Blaine licked up the thick vein on Kurt's cock, and Kurt lost his rhythm for a moment. This was their first time trying to suck each other at the same time, and it seemed there was a trick to it.

After a few minutes, though, Kurt breathed deeply and let Blaine fuck his face. Apparently, he'd found Blaine's prostate with the dildo, and it was driving him wild.

They didn't last long. Blaine's hips snapped forward as he came deep in Kurt's throat, and as soon Kurt pulled off him, he sucked Kurt's cock until his cheeks hollowed, fondling Kurt's balls with his fingers. Kurt barely had time to warn him before he came.

A few minutes of rest, and they took another shower together, exchanging warm come-flavored kisses as the water sluiced the sweat and stickiness from their bodies.

When they were under the covers again, Kurt pulled Blaine close and felt a warm sigh across his chest. He knew he'd wake up with a dead arm, but having Blaine use his shoulder as a pillow was one of Kurt's simple joys.

***  
They kissed goodbye fiercely on Sunday in front of Hummel's Tire and Lube. Burt and Carole wouldn't be back until Wednesday, so Kurt couldn't come to see his boyfriend off at the airport.

"Remember, I love you," was the last thing Kurt said before Blaine rolled up his window and drove off.

***  
Thursday morning, there was an email waiting for him. In it was a complete schedule of suggested Skype dates. When he got home that night, there was a postcard waiting for him mailed at Cincinnati Airport, and a second email with a short movie showing Blaine's school in Vienna in great detail.

On August 8, Blaine walked into the shop around noon. He'd brought lunch for Kurt. And Kurt kissed him in front of his dad and said, "I got a postcard every day."

Blaine just grinned. "I know. I sent them."


End file.
